Two of Us
by sn0wfl0w3r
Summary: They were not allowed to hold, touch, or even speak to one another, yet their meeting left a deep impression that no one else could penetrate.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **This is a multi-chaptered story about one of my favorite pairings in _Naruto_ -- Sasuke and Hinata. This is an AU; therefore, the setting is not exact to the actual manga and anime, which means there are no shinobis. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Naruto. _**

**_---  
_**

**Two of Us  
**

Prologue:

_ You're asking for a promise. The promise of a lifetime that I shall bind myself to you._

Wedding vows should be sacred. A personal declaration to stay together despite the difficulties that might arise.

He had her in his grasps with her back against the wall. His strong hands snaked up her arms to restrain her shoulders from moving forward.

Her fingers trembled from the warmth of his breath panting by her lips. His harsh breathing pattern indicated he must be upset.

He had never done this to her. It was the middle of night and he had pounded her front door like a mad man.

Over the past six months, he seemed increasingly agitated when the news of his engagement to a young, buxom pink-head was announced. His wedding yesterday was absolutely beautiful she heard. Konoha's elites were invited and she got word from her good friend Aburame Shino that the walls were practically decorated in purple orchids and red roses.

Hinata closed her eyes to erase the sight of his body harboring close to hers.

He didn't need to tell her how different they were. It was already apparent by the color of their eyes, the reality of their births, and opposite personalities. He had always been a shadow standing behind her. Unwilling to touch her. Many times she had reached for him, but he withdrew from her like she was an infectious disease. It made no sense that he should be doing this to her in anger, holding her against her will, like she was a criminal.

"Hinata, give me the promise of a lifetime. We will wait to be together even if it means decades of waiting."

Hinata opened her eyes wide from surprise.

Though his words were romantic, his words represented preserving the ache in her heart for him. But if she refused the offer, there was release from this unwanted agony. Such utterly ironic and extremely painful words to bear.

He was married now to Konoha's most beautiful flower Haruno Sakura. By agreeing to Itachi's promise, Hinata would be taking the person whom was rightfully and _legally_ Sakura's.

To prepare her answer, she sought for reassurance in his eyes.

His captivating red eyes enhanced by desperation. Hinata's hope automatically depleted. Sadness consumed her expression as they lingered in their stare.

He was the son of Fugaku, leader of one of Konoha's renown families the Uchiha Clan. She, in turn, was only a normal Konoha citizen--a nobody by comparison.

He was asking for a promise that only marriage could solidify. A marriage that _could_ _never_ happen. He would be forced to follow his obligations no matter the conditions and they both would only end up hurting themselves.

After being ousted at age five, Hinata along with her father and younger sister left the Hyuga Compound. Hizashi became the head of the Hyuuga clan and severed all ties between them. Thirteen years of living a "normal" life raised Hinata to embrace whatever inevitability awaited her fated love for the Uchiha.

The circumstances would never enable Hinata to keep her side of the promise no matter the intensity of her feelings for him.

Itachi's position as the heir of the Uchiha clan required him to make deep sacrifices.

In the past year there was no faking the obsessive nature of hate brewing in Konohagakure. She saw loss, hope, and fear on the lingering expressions of the people. Prominent clans were fighting each other more than ever after Lady Tsunade's unexpected death. All were trying to grab the seat of Hokage. The balance of power wavered back and forth among the powerful and influential. Negotiations were seen as ploys for assassination attempts. Corruption became the fruit of greed.

Chaos surrounded Konohagakure.

Hinata constantly worried about Itachi's trips to discuss treaties and pacts. If there was anything that could cause him harm, Hinata would do anything in her power to prevent it.

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry."

No longer would they walk this destructive path.

_I'm pleading for forgiveness, Itachi__. The forgiveness of a promise I cannot keep.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy you guys liked it so much! As a holiday gift to you, readers, here is the next chapter! _Merry Christmas! _

**Two of Us**

Chapter 1:

_Transparent as the wind with fingers as soft as the breeze that caresses my tears. _

After Mother's death everything changed. The world suddenly turned dark. The familiar memory of her lying on the futon in Father's arms brought painful nightmares every time Hinata recalled it.

---

The liquid poured into the cup fluidly. It's green content matched the exact green tea Lady Hotaru adored. The handle of the pot; however, had an unsteady hand maneuvering it. No other person was supposed to know about tonight's management of the medicinal tea as Hiashi settled the pot onto the stove. His eyes stared intently at the white packet beside the white tea cup on the counter.

Nevertheless Hiashi was desperate to save his wife. He had attained the ingredient from a trusted source who secretly ordered the medicine to be transported to Hiashi's home this morning. After hearing of its replenishing quality to the ailing body a few weeks ago, Hiashi eagerly wanted to test this medicine tonight when all the branch servants were gone from his home. Tomorrow, Hotaru would tend to the Compound's garden once more. The garden would always remain Hotaru's place of comfort. During her illness, his increased visits to the garden were so that he could feel her peaceful aura that he missed dearly.

"Father…"

Hiashi quickly snapped his head in the voice's direction. Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at him.

His voice felt strained by the ineffable scene his daughter was witnessing. He couldn't shoo her away harshly—not when her pale eyes stared at him innocently.

Hinata walked toward her father. Standing next to him, her presence offered Hiashi some comfort as he finished preparing the concoction. He opened the white packet and poured the green powder into the green tea. The green powder elusively integrated with the green tea color.

Hinata curiously watched her father's unusual display of secrecy. He was usually very calm and forthright. But at this moment, he seemed uncharacteristically nervous. A few seconds passed and Hiashi continued to stare at the tea cup. His thoughts amuck as he processed every step he had taken to achieve his desired results. His hopes felt unreal, yet exciting. Very soon Hotaru would feel better.

"What is that green stuff, Father?" Hinata tugged on his yukata. It was always the branch maids who prepared Mother's tea, medicine, and meals. She looked up at him curiously.

"Hinata, be quiet. You must promise me not to let anyone know what I am doing." Hiashi raised an index finger to his lips as he stared down at his five year old daughter. He sighed slightly in frustration as he noticed her fallen expression," This will help your mother." He gently pushed Hinata away and ordered her to sleep. Hinata turned her head with one last look at her father's back moving opposite of where she stood and down the hall where her mother slept isolated.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?"

Hinata gasped. Pushed against the wall, a strong hand grabbed her wrist to pull her away from the stairs. Wincing from the pain, Hinata was about to scream until she saw the face of the assailant.

"N-Neji-" gasped Hinata, staring up at her six year old cousin. His facial features were strong just like his father, Uncle Hizashi. "W-what y-you doing _here_?"

Branch members were forbidden to enter the house of their leader without permission. It was the middle of night and no visitors were allowed. Neji should not be here. His strong hand continued to pierce her pale skin, ignoring her whimpers of pain for him to stop.

"Please…stop it." One of Hinata's hand tried to pry his hand off her shoulder; however, Neji remained unmoved. Instead, his grip only tightened. "Y-you not s-supposed to be h-here." Hinata stammered the words. Her words failed to exhibit the anger she wanted to express.

"I came to see Aunt Hotaru." Neji's voice lacked the assertiveness she was used to hearing from him.

Hinata lowered her gaze. "I…I can't let you. Father is w-with her."

But it was too late. Neji soon disappeared after her comment and Hinata's eyes widened at how fast her cousin was. He was fast, skilled, and smart. Hinata could not ignore the main house's growing disappointment that she could not perform on par with her cousin. His unmatched abilities revealed how much the Elders favored Neji over her. How much everyone relied on Neji to carry on the Hyuuga brilliancy while she remained the weak and useless heiress.

Biting her lip, Hinata followed after Neji. She would not allow him to enter the room. By her father's orders, she would fulfill the obligation of letting no one find out what her father was doing. She nearly tripped running through the kitchen and into the dark hall. Quickly gaining balance by touching the wall, she squinted her eyes to catch a glimpse of Neji's body turn a corner. A few more steps and he would find her ailing mother.

"N-no…s-stop Neji-niisan." However, Hinata's plea did not reach him. Disappointment filled her as she heard the sound of a sliding door.

Her father's chilling cry reverberated through the walls.

---

"Uncle Hiashi, you killed Aunt Hotaru."

How could Neji say that to her father? Standing next to her cousin in disbelief, Hinata stared shockingly at Neji's ruthless expression. For such a young boy, he was perfectly trained in the art of hiding his emotions. She tried to extract some sort of anger from his face, but there was none. His face remained robotic and emotionless as he stared into the room.

Hinata turned her head to look at what had caught his attention, and she froze at the sight before her. She struggled to establish the sight before her eyes.

Father held onto Mother whose pale eyes were wide open and lips covered in blood. There was no sign of her breathing or consciousness.

Hinata screamed.

"How…could this happen?" murmured Hiashi. His attention remained on Hotaru's blank expression, running a finger down her pale skin. "Hotaru…wake up."

Tears soaked his cheeks and dripped down his chin. To Hiashi's horror the 'medicine' had the adverse effect of what he had expected. Hotaru had coughed up the tea a minute after drinking it. Now he could only recall the way she naturally greeted him politely before this mess occurred. Her kind eyes and warm hand that reached out to him in the desire for comfort. Now she was limp in his arms; the life gone from her.

"You." Neji turned to Hinata coldly. "You allowed your father to kill Aunt Hotaru. You both will be tried by the Konoha court."

Hinata shivered from his cold words. "B-but Neji…" The eerie coldness consuming Hinata intensified. She didn't understand why he was saying these things. Her arms covered her shaking shoulders. _ Why would the court try us? Father never want to hurt Mother. _

"Your crime is treasonable. You will no longer be the heiress after this, cousin." _There is also no reason for me to address you formally, traitor. _

Hinata watched Neji brush pass her heartlessly. Stepping back from the force of his shoulder pushed against hers, she tried to ascertain the situation. There had been no tear or sadness shed in his eyes. His words were quick, blunt, and unkind; ruthless and scarring to a child with no sense to react to his biting words. He found the perfect words to crush her. Did he really come to see her mother?

Hinata looked at her father, but he was in his own set of mind; ignoring her, and continuing to hold Mother, Hinata fought back the tears. She had been criticized many times for expressing her emotions too much.

For much of her life, Hinata did not understand what it meant to be an heiress. She wanted to cry and run to her mother so many times when her father yelled at her. But she was restrained from such action. Each morning she awoke to a regimen of duties to fulfill: Greeting the Elders, attending school, and studying the history of previous Hyuuga leaders extensively at home. While other Hyuga children played, she was forced to exercise her mind. The secrets of the Hyuugas would one day be entrusted to her and one day she would lead the clan into higher heights than her ancestors. Such was the fate of all Hyuuga leaders—to surpass and uphold the Hyuuga way of life. Tradition was the fruit of their labor; excellence, the path to their achievement. Failures were seen as only a measure of one's own incompetency.

As a Hyuuga one was taught to hide emotions to keep others mystified at what lay behind the face.

_People will walk over you, Hinata. They will treat you like dirt if you do not hold your dignity intact! _Her father's words pierced her soul many times, driving a stake into her mind. Hinata loathed the fact that she was unable to be tough in front of adversity. She had seen disappointment too many times from the people around her.

Father was crying so much.

Hinata took small steps toward her parents. Her fingers trembled as she neared them. Finally with no strength left to continue, Hinata fell to her knees and wept.

No one yelled at her for releasing the tears.

This feeling of helplessness was unbearable. She wished that she could finally hold her emotions together at a time like this. Yet it was flightless.

The pain increased within her. The sound of her heart pounded like drums in her ears. She clutched her chest in order to quell the pain, but she struggled to breathe properly. The results left coughs and mournful yells.

---

"Under the Konoha judicial system, do you have any last words?" The judge trained his eyes on the defense table at Hyuuga Hiashi.

The slouched figure failed to look up at Konoha's respected judge Danzo. His pale eyes stared at the floor and his arms folded behind him. His long silky ebony hair looked oily and dirty. His melancholy expression remained in the same trance state during all his trials. There seemed to be no words that could infiltrate Hyuuga Hiashi in the past six months.

Investigations, interviews, and the search of his home provided the police with all the evidence to convict him. The powder and his fingerprints in the kitchen were all his. No one besides himself and Hinata were in the kitchen the night Hotaru died. Neji was the witness. Thankfully, Hinata was spared from this torment as she had no idea what lay in the green tea. Even though he had no idea that he had given his beloved poison, Hiashi wished he had not acted so passionately. Such passionate feelings were bound to bring a Hyuuga down. He should have been more objective and less influenced by his emotions. He had lost control that day, powered by excitement and greed for his wife to return healthy.

Now he lost everything. His wife, children, and pride.

Danzo grunted, his eyes narrowing at the pitiful sight. _A Hyuuga who lowers himself like this._ "Without further words, the jury finds Hyuuga Hiashi guilty for the negligent manslaughter of Hyuuga Hotaru. Hyuuga Hiashi will be sentenced to twenty years of imprisonment in the Konoha Prison."

The crowd spoke in hushed voices. One of Konoha's most respected men had committed a despicable crime and would now pay for his punishment in prison for much of his life. Much of the whispers centered on the justice settled for his actions, the status of his children, and the lingering aftershock.

"Your daughters will be placed under the care of your brother Hyuuga Hizashi."

Hiashi's eyes widened at Danzo's words. Looking up from the floor, he turned his head to gaze around the room for his twin brother. From the opposite corner of the court room Hizashi stood with a stern expression. Hiashi's eyes widened frightfully.

"Brother…"

Hizashi turned away from his gaze and started to walk out of the court room.

"Brother! How dare you trick me!" Hiashi's voice rang through the room angrily.

"Guards, get him down!" Danzo bit his lip in irritation.

With one leg over the railing separating him from the crowd, Hiashi struggled to escape the grasps of the police officers holding him down.

"_You _killed Hotaru!" Angry tears filled Hiashi's eyes. "You gave me the poison! Why do you not admit it, Brother? Stop! Let me go!"

"Get him down!"

"Just because you couldn't be the leader, you wanted to ruin me! Don't you dare hurt my daughters! Judge, arrest him!" Hiashi's yells intensified as the arms around him pulled him to the ground. Shouting for help, his arms clawed at the male faces and his legs kicked up to push them away.

"_Enough_ Hiashi! Your actions are intolerable in my court! Take him away! Your accusations against Hyuuga Hizashi have already been proven inconclusive!" Danzo sighed in frustration. _Hizashi, you should have poisoned your brother also. _Danzo reverted his eyes to the entrance of the court room where Hizashi had stopped to hear Hiashi's cries.

_Hizashi, this will all be for the best, won't it? An old man like me understands the life of politics and men who vie for power. _

Danzo smirked and turned his face away from Hizashi's back to focus on the flailing former Hyuuga leader.

_Therefore, I expect your allegiance in the future. _

---

"C-can I hold her, Neji-niisan?"

Neji turned to Hinata with eight month old Hanabi in his arms. Hyuuga Hiashi's home was empty save for the three of them. Today, Hizashi had ordered Neji to stay with his two younger cousins.

_"Neji, this will be the last time you see them. Make sure they go nowhere." _

Hinata flushed red from his staring, but endured the uncomfortable silence in her sister's nursery room. Walking up to him, Hinata stretched out her arms.

"Here." Neji placed Hanabi in Hinata's arms gently and exited the nursery room. Hinata's pale eyes glued to his back.

There was an unexplainable look on his face.

Hanabi's gurgle noises withdrew Hinata from her thoughts as she smiled down at her little sister.

"Do you think we'll see Father today?"

---

"Where are we?" A young Hyuuga branch maid held Hinata's hand tighter after Hinata posed the question. It was dark and getting colder. Hinata's eyes looked puzzlingly at the houses around her.

"I was ordered by Hizashi-sama to take you and your sister to this address."

She had never seen the houses around them before. The people gathered outside talked in low voices that she couldn't hear what they were saying. There was a fan symbol on each house she saw. This was a curious neighborhood. Hinata increasingly felt frightened to be left alone with her infant sister.

"Now listen!" The branch maid hastily pulled Hinata into an alley. The maid shakily bent down on her knees. Hanabi slept peacefully in her arms. "Take this white envelope with you and give it to anyone you see inside that house okay?" She pointed to the isolated house down the street with a red lantern lit outside. Solid rock walls surrounded the home. "Do you understand, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata nodded slowly, her eyes confused by the words. "W-why do I go there?"

The maid released her hand from Hinata's and ran her hand down Hinata's short, silky ebony hair. With a sad smile, she kissed Hinata on the forehead. "You're so young, but you have such strong courage. I pray Hiashi-sama lives through this and return to you both."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her hand rose up to grab onto the maid's arm tightly. "Father? Where is he?"

The branch maid fought back her tears. "He can't come get you right now, Hinata-sama. But he will later. You have to believe he will come back, okay?"

"If I don't believe, will he not come?" Hinata looked down at her feet, her cheeks red. She was scared and nervous of the task before her. The house looked so big and unfamiliar. Her legs shivered from the thought of what may be inside. The maid's hesitant voice also added to Hinata's insecurity.

"Yes." Once Hinata stopped believing, all hopes in her father would diminish. The maid surmised that the poor girl would lose faith, especially in the people who were to take care of her and Hanabi from now on. The maid gently placed Hanabi in Hinata's arms. Staring at Hinata's face one more time, the maid immediately turned away and ran off.

Hinata shouted for the maid's return, but the people's whispers around her only increased.

"N-no…don't go…" Hinata wept. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the maid's figure disappear in the darkness. Her cries grew louder with each second that passed. The cold breeze grazed her wet cheeks. "Mother…Father…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Best wishes for the new year!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to my reviewers! Your comments and excitement for this story make me happy that I am writing! It may be somewhat late to say this, but _Happy New Year_! I hope everyone has a great 2010 year! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

_Eyes on me.  
_

He stood three feet away from her shivering body. His arms crossed in front of his chest and onyx eyes transfixed on her small frame.

_How long has she been out here? _He wondered curiously, observing the girl and infant in her arms_. _He glanced at the red lantern hanging to his left on the post of the entrance leading into the home he shared with his parents. Seeing as the light remained flickering amongst the chilling cold, he uncrossed his arms and retracted the candle in his hand to place it in his back pocket.

Hinata's arms tightened securely around Hanabi in fear of what the boy may do. Her baby sister continued to sleep soundly despite the stabbing cold; however, a slight blue hue colored Hanabi's lips. Hinata had no idea the repercussions the cold could do to a baby's health. Hinata shut her eyes tightly, prepared for the young boy's wrath as she brought Hanabi closer to her face.

"What are you doing out here?" He wanted to at least get some words from her before taking her in. Her face was ashen white and lips pink. She looked like a lost, shivering puppy in that pitiable state.

Hinata stepped back to cower from his stare. For some odd reason his eyes on her caused more shivers to run down her back than the prickly air.

"I-I…don't know." Hinata answered him tensely, unaware that the white envelope resting in her arm had suddenly dropped to the ground.

The young boy raised an eyebrow at the fallen object. He walked towards it and observed the assumed envelope more closely in his hand. _There's no name._

"I'm opening this," he said with curiosity. He ripped the top, slid out the white paper, and started reading.

Hinata remained silent with her eyes shut. The neighborhood that had whispered words about her and Hanabi disappeared once the air became more stifling. Both had been waiting outside in the quiet night for a long time before the boy had encountered them.

"Come in." He looked at Hinata suspiciously.

His voice surprised Hinata out of the silent reverie she was slowly praising. With the silence, she didn't have to think about what to do or how to approach this strange boy. Yet, Hinata's legs wouldn't follow his orders. Hanabi began to squirm uneasily.

"Come in." The boy sounded slightly irritated.

Hinata lowered her head.

"Stupid girl." This time Hinata stiffened after his cursing. Guilt began to form inside her as she tried to retain her tears from spilling.

The boy grabbed her shoulders from behind and pushed her into the entrance. Father did not often take her around Konohagakure; he always felt that traveling was not in her best interest. These countless disappointments she felt over the years had made the world outside of home look like a dangerous environment. As long as Father decided where she could go, she would be safe from harm. But Father was no longer with her. The reality that a new life awaited her caused tremors within Hinata that she had never experienced before so fervently. Therefore, she feared what the boy was going to do. She wasn't sure if it was safe to be pushed so easily inside a stranger's home, even though the Hyuuga maid had brought her here.

This could be another trick; another way to defame her father's name by tarnishing her in the "act of being criminal" once again by intruding upon another family's home. Since her mother's funeral and her father's trial, she increasingly enclosed her feelings rather than express them to the clan members. Many times she wanted to believe life could return to its previous form. Difficult as it was for her to return as an heiress, there was the sense of security found in her father's words and mother's gentle tone. With their support, she could continue as the Hyuuga heiress. But the past could never be changed. She would never be able to stop the deep sin she had allowed her unknowing father to commit. She, Hanabi, and their father had lost their place in the Hyuuga clan. Was this boy going to hurt her also?

Her riled thoughts were immediately dispelled the moment she opened her eyes to be pleasantly surprised by the contents in the front yard.

Plants decorated the edges of the walls and the land was flat dirt under her black flats she walked with small steps. Her eyes gazed at the lush greenery that reminded her so much of Mother's work in the Hyuuga garden. The nostalgia of Mother brought the grave memory of her dead expression. Hinata's smile slowly faded. No matter how she wanted to forget Mother's face in that form, it haunted her. Hinata changed her attention to the grand home. It was a two-story pearl-colored house with a vast porch and blue curtain windows. A brown roof rested on top that curved inward at the corners.

The boy's hands continued to be stationed on her shoulder until she stepped onto the porch of the house by the front door. Hinata stared at the metal door blankly. Hanabi's squirming increased with each second they remained in the cold. Unease swept through Hinata as she awkwardly stayed silent, afraid to speak again to the boy.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered close to her ear. Another shiver traveled down Hinata's spine to her distress.

At the time, she had no idea of his soft voice or concerned tone. All Hinata could feel was his eyes on her that left her barely able to speak.

---

Hyuugas were discouraged from crying. At the very most, funerals were the only exception. One could also account childhood as a natural tendency to release more than necessary tears. However, Neji had been raised differently. Neji's tears were seen to Hizashi as a weak trait for a future leader, a position he was expected to fulfill someday after Hizashi's death.

Therefore, Neji released tears at night when he detected absolute silence around him. Too many times his father had yelled at him in his youth for bawling. At six years of age it was unfathomable for a child to be trained so strictly in a manner fit for older boys. Neji was not surprised that his father ignored such remarks by other Hyuuga clansmen.

Therefore, Neji wondered countless times if Father had cried during Mother's death. Neji spent much of his life hearing words from others how generous Mother had been. The kind words associated with Mother made Neji jealous over the years that his younger cousins had a loving mother. Now Aunt Hotaru was also dead. His cousins would suffer the same fate as him, but worse beacause they were practically considered orphans. Since the night he discovered Aunt Hotaru dead in Uncle Hiashi's arms, Neji had not visited his uncle. He had heard his father say that Uncle Hiashi was suffering from an unrecoverable blow.

Tears sprawled down Neji's eyes as he lay in his bed. He had hidden them for so long that it was difficult to hold back the painful constriction in his chest. During Uncle Hiashi's trial, it had already been decided that Hizashi would become the leader. His father had been able to convince the Elders that it was a mistake to have given the chief position to Hiashi, evident by the murder of Hotaru. The Elders, overcome with guilt and desire for reconciliation, voted upon establishing Hizashi as the new leader in order to atone for their mistake.

Uncle Hiashi's home was to be untouched. No one dared to enter the house. Branch maids whom Neji had never expected to serve him and his father were now doing so under the new proclamation that Hizashi and Neji were now Main House members and carriers of a new generation of Hyuuga.

A new burden Neji would be forced to honor. He should be overjoyed that opportunities would no longer be hindered to him when he was a Branch member. Yet, there continued to be an unsettling feeling resonant. Father had only become more ambitious. Neji's responsibilities had only increased. Yet, there was no fulfillment he felt for bearing the honor of running the Hyuuga clan someday. Only the voice of his young cousin entered his mind when he thought of the only joy he had been given today.

"_Happy Early Birthday, Neji-niisan."_

The wrapping paper was in the trash bin by the corner of his room. On the table across from his bed, laid the musical box Hinata had given him hastily after being pulled away by a Branch maid this evening. The square mahogany box housed a figure of a blue bird spreading its wings. Its yellow beak partly opened gave the impression of it singing the musical box's tune.

Hinata still handed him a birthday present after all that she had endured. Tonight, Neji was alone while his Father attended a business trip out of the village. With Father gone, Neji felt slightly more freedom. A Branch maid slept in the guest room downstairs in order to serve Neji at any time. She wouldn't dare stop the musical box from playing in his room all night.

He hoped the musical notes drowned out his tearful noise.

---

_Fugaku-sama,_

_My traitorous nieces are now in your care. Do what you will is best to separate them from the Hyuuga clan. If you remember long ago, there was a debt you owed me. Think of this offer as the absolution to the sins you have committed against me._

_-Hizashi_

Uchiha Fugaku raised his eyes to look at his oldest son Itachi. Fugaku found it discouraging that Itachi had given him an opened envelope, most likely having read the contents already.

"Itachi, I do not expect you to understand me. But this is a matter between grown men. Do not inquire about the letter, understand?" His oldest son was a genius. Intelligence was just one of Itachi's amazing talents. Hizashi's son Neji could not even compare to him. Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha because he was the best. The last thing Fugaku needed was to have his son carry doubts about his own father.

Itachi's eyes focused on the hardwood floor beneath his feet. He nodded and answered politely," Yes, Father." The contents of that letter were a curious matter to him, but nothing which involved the Uchiha clan's safety. "If I may ask, Father, what are Hyuuga Hiashi's daughters doing here?"

"Her uncle, the new leader of the Hyuuga clan, has requested that I take care of them." Fugaku grunted," Pitiful kids. Their father will be in jail for twenty years."

"Will they be staying with us for that long?"

"Yes, until their father is out of jail. It is the only proper way to handle this delicate mess for now."

"Father, do not give her Sasuke's room."

Fugaku stared curiously at Itachi. A crooked eyebrow raised in observation of his normally quiet son.

"Itachi, there is no other room I have for her. Her younger sister has already taken up the guest room."

He understood why Itachi was upset at the thought of a stranger taking up his deceased brother's room. But Fugaku had no other choice. Someone had to fill the void of that empty room. Three years ago Sasuke's disappearance had sparked a large search party. After years of unsuccessful searching, Fugaku was forced to announce Sasuke as dead to the Uchiha clan. The Land of Fire was a capable country and the Uchiha clan needed a leader who was not overly distracted by personal matters. Though the clan wept for his family's loss, Fugaku knew the harsh system of politics. His authority would be threatened if he did not return to his post as leader of the clan.

"But Father-" Itachi argued.

"No more, Itachi," interrupted Fugaku more sternly. He was tired of being reminded of the child he had lost long ago. He wanted to drive out these tormented thoughts from his family. Pictures of Sasuke still hung on the walls. It was enough to look at his image every day, but to base decisions incessantly about his disappearance was just an added pain his family did not need to make. "Hinata and Hanabi will keep their Hyuuga surname. They will not be inducted into the Uchiha clan."

"I do not see the point in having them stay here with us-" Itachi persisted, biting his lip tentatively.

"Dammit, Itachi! Do not question your father!" By now Fugaku had become angered and desperate for Itachi to shut up. No words could describe a father's pain over the loss of a child. No words could imitate his love for his family. His actions may be cruel now, but Fugaku was determined to erase the sadness from his home.

"They are not _family_!" snapped Itachi angrily, nostrils flaring. His eyes red from the pressure he glared at Fugaku menacingly before running out of the room and slamming the door shut.

---

That night Itachi laid awake on his bed, hearing Mother's soft voice and the faint voice of the small girl across the hall from his room. It was 11:00 pm. and the house was silent save for those two voices. Father was already asleep. The infant Hanabi had been attended to by a doctor Father had called. She was well, but would retain a small cold for the time being. For a baby she slept peacefully well. The other Hyuuga child, on the other hand, was a silent mess. She did not speak much and was awkward around strangers. It was a natural reaction, Itachi imagined, for a child who had been sheltered immensely. He had heard about the weak and fragile Hyuuga heiress. He was amazed how accurate those words he had heard rang true now that he had met her. And to further his dislike for her, she was taking over Sasuke's bedroom.

After another minute, Sasuke's door closed and Itachi turned to his side. He closed his eyes to feign sleep.

"Itachi. I'm coming in." His mother's voice rang melodically at his bedroom door. He could hear her footsteps on the hardwood floor as she entered. She sat by his side with his back faced towards her. She gently ran her hand down his warm back. "Are you okay?"

"…" A slight snore.

"You can't fool me, Itachi." Mikoto chuckled softly. Her hand continued to massage his back. "Don't be angry with your father. You don't have to consider them as your sisters, you know. Think of them like tenants living with us. You don't have to feel pressured to befriend them."

"…"

Mikoto sighed. At first, it seemed like a bad idea to have Hinata stay in Sasuke's room. Even she found it hard to accept another person sleeping in her youngest son's bed. But interacting with the fragile Hyuuga child tonight had made Mikoto see an image of what Sasuke must have gone through when he had disappeared. _She's lonely, scared, and lost. I would want my baby to feel safe if he were found. _She restrained her tears as she continued to stare at Itachi's sleeping face.

"_No one_ can replace Sasuke. I'm not asking you to love them, Itachi. But please, be nice to them. If anyone had found Sasuke…I'm sure…we would want him to be treated well also." With one last smile on her lips, she lowered her face to kiss Itachi on the cheek, leaving her tear on his cheek. "Good night, Itachi."

Mikoto rose from the bed and headed toward the door. Just as her hand was about to turn the knob, a sigh escaped her lips.

Itachi was not alone in noticing the discovered noise. Mother, along with him, could also hear the older Hyuuga's crying across the hall from his room.

A few lingering seconds passed before Mikoto exited the room. Her footsteps traveled the opposite direction of Hinata's crying and into the bedroom she shared with Fugaku. Their door finally closed, leaving Hinata's crying as the only noise left in the house.

Itachi turned to his other side and opened his eyes. He wanted to rest.

"_I'm not asking you to love them, Itachi. But please, be nice to them_."

Yet, Itachi couldn't stand the noise in Sasuke's room. He would have to lay awake until her crying died down.

---

"Is Uchiha Itachi your older brother?" She asked interestingly, pointing to a thirteen year old boy dressed in a navy blue and gold embroidered school uniform that could only belong to the Konoha Intermediate Academy. A bunch of girls had gathered by the window of classroom 3-A to stare down at the handsome boy looking up at them with a closed umbrella in his hand.

"Hyuuga, we're talking to you!" Another female classmate had her head turned back from the window to glare at Hinata.

Hinata sat in her desk, staring at the failed math test in front of her. Sighing she turned to address Yamanaka Ino. "I'm sorry."

"Gosh, he's dreamy!" exclaimed Haruno Sakura, the one who had inquired first about the stranger outside.

The squeals were no match for Hinata's shudder as they grabbed her arms to pull her towards the window to inspect the handsome boy.

"Um…I don't have an older-"

"Just look!" snapped Ino impatiently. Her finger positioned at him. "We've seen you with him a couple of times already!"

"Yes, and I believe you should at least introduce us!" pouted Sakura, turning to Hinata and placing her hands on her hips. "Or you're not going to be invited to my birthday party this weekend."

"Eh?" Hinata replied. Haruno Sakura had never invited her in the first place. Hinata felt a bit confused by the apparent threat. "I…guess…I'll look." She glanced down the window.

Hinata's face immediately blushed at the sight of onyx eyes staring up at her. _Itachi-san. _

"Oh…you mean him?" Hinata murmured. Her eyes lowered and broke their eye contact. She felt embarrassed for having looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Of course! Is he a model or something?" asked Sakura, noting his perfect skin and bone structure. "I want to invite him to my birthday party!"

Hinata was not surprised at Sakura's excitement. She was the top female student in the class, pretty, athletic, and vocal about her opinions. No wonder she was perfect; all her classmates and sensei had discussed one day during math lesson how her parents were well-known doctors. She far exceeded in areas Hinata struggled to obtain. Once, Hinata even wished she had pink hair just to have the feeling of being unique like Sakura from all the other girls.

"N-no. He's not my brother." Hinata said the words with conviction and shook her head boldly.

"He isn't? Then why do we sometimes see you with him?" asked Ino.

"W-we are neighbors," answered Hinata. Her gaze rose to scan the umbrella in Itachi's hand. The sky had darkened considerably throughout the day. Itachi never visited her at the school unless it was to attain her progress at school. Otherwise, Hinata walked home alone. The Uchiha home was a few miles away, but Hinata never minded. She didn't want to request a car in fear of burdening Mikoto and Fugaku. They were not sending her to the Konoha Elementary Academy for nothing; but for her to excel and succeed in the best education given to any child in Konohagakure. Fugaku did not want anyone from his home sullying the Uchiha's reputation and Itachi was to help enforce this upon her. Hinata couldn't be more thankful for their generosity that she was able to attend such an illustrious school.

She would do her best not to shame the Uchiha name. Even if it meant she was choosing to hide the fact that she was living with them. Maybe the adults knew who she was living with, but her classmates were oblivious.

_Riiiiinng! _The school bell rang through the intercom.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Sakura and the rest of the girls agreed excitedly. They did not bother to question Hinata any further, leaving her with the male students in the class. Grabbing their backpacks, the girls whizzed by the teacher who absentmindedly allowed them to leave. The richest parents brought their children to these schools; the teachers did their best to keep the children happy and the environment worthy of the parents' pocketbooks.

The male students' snickering sent a rush down Hinata's cheek and she eagerly packed up her things to leave. With Itachi to greet her in this dreary weather, she shouldn't be late. Running to the front entrance, she joined the large crowd of boys and girls eager to escape the coming rain. With her bag gripped by her fingers tightly, Hinata sighted Itachi by the campus tree. She could see her peers approaching him shyly with Sakura at the forefront.

Hinata was barely three feet away from the crowd of girls when she heard their conversation.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" Itachi questioned with a finger pointed correctly at the pink-haired school girl.

"Yes, that's me!" She shyly said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your parents told me to take you home. My name is-"

"Uchiha Itachi. In fact, I know a lot about you. My parents praise you a lot, actually." Sakura turned around and whispered to the girls frantically. A blush colored her cheeks brightly. Hinata stopped to watch the surprising scene before her.

"Well, we should go. The weather looks like it is going to rain." Itachi turned his attention to Hinata, as though he had already expected her, and smirked. "But first, I must give this to Hinata-san." He walked around the crowd of bustling girls and handed Hinata the blue umbrella.

"Itachi-san." Hinata could only reply to him in small words. His onyx eyes remained like weights on her shoulder as he continued to stare at her. She felt so small in his presence, literally and figuratively.

"For the rain," he replied quietly. He placed the umbrella into her dainty hand, knowing she was such a clueless child. He quickly turned away from her and walked toward Sakura. The crowd of girls made room for him as he entered through the bustling school girls to chat with Sakura. The two walked away together and entered a black vehicle with the Uchiha fan symbol engraved on both sides of the car.

Hinata watched the vehicle drive off. Her female classmates had also dispersed into their own directions. Hinata began her daily trip home with the blue umbrella in her hand. The clouds roared thunderously as rain coincidentally appeared. Hinata quickly opened the umbrella and held it above her.

Three years have passed since her stay at the Uchiha home. Hanabi was nearing three years old, being cared for by Mikoto, a woman Hinata felt resembled parts of Mother. Fugaku was a quiet man, but he had never yelled at her like Father. His words were serious, but never angry enough to scold her harshly. Hinata was thankful for his patience with her. However, for Itachi, Hinata could say otherwise about Fugaku's tone with him.

Hinata had learned many things about the Uchiha Clan. The role Itachi played was exactly like her former role. He was an heir to the clan and most of his time he spent studying the history of the Uchiha and engaging in conversation with older Uchiha clansmen.

However, Hinata could never decipher Itachi. At times he was kind to her, and other times he looked at her like she was a base creature.

Perhaps it were his eyes that confused her—the object of her greatest curiosity amongst Itachi's other mysterious charms—that never failed to leave her with hardly any words to say.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading! Reviews would be awesome! There is not much SasuHina interaction right now, but I assure you it will happen in the coming chapters! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **To my lovely readers, Thank You so much for the reviews! I hope you guys won't mind the angst (I think) that is in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

_I want nothing, but freedom._

"Sakura, sit straight."

Sakura frowned from the command. She immediately obeyed by straightening her legs together on the cushioned seat. She soon glared at her mother's elegant composure across the dining room table. Sakura's emerald eyes drifted toward the young boy sitting across from her. He was fifteen and the elite son of Uchiha Fugaku. Since the invitation she extended to him two years ago for her birthday party, Itachi had always been welcomed into the Haruno household. To celebrate another added year to her previous age of nine, her parents ordered that she invite only Itachi tonight as a guest.

_"He's special." _Mother's voice had been full of excitement at the prospect of conversing with Itachi. Sakura shared the same excitement, but with butterflies added to her stomach.

Sadly, Itachi ate quietly. He did not say much words. Truthfully, Sakura found him boring. Whenever she was around her parents, it was much easier to ignore them when something was on her mind. But tonight, her mind was completely blank. Since his arrival, her nerves overwhelmed her. She didn't want to act like a child around him; she couldn't find the proper words to show him how lady-like she could be. Itachi's onyx eyes never looked up at her unless her parents asked him questions relating to their friendship.

_It's not like I'm jealous that they're giving him so much attention. Just, what is Mom and Dad planning? _Sakura's eyebrows raised at the sight of her parents glancing up at Itachi every two minutes.

"Itachi, how is your father doing? I haven't been able to speak to him at all." Mr. Haruno chewed on his steak thoughtfully as his emerald eyes stared at the Uchiha genius. _He'll make a wonderful husband for my Sakura. _With Itachi approaching fifteen and Sakura turning ten today, Fugaku and him agreed to direct their children closer together though occasions like this to foster a harmonious relationship. After all, all great marriages needed a beginning. His Sakura deserved the best. Itachi, by far and beyond his expectations, was certainly in the top category.

"He is fine, Sir. He hasn't come home since the uprising." Itachi solemnly spoke at the mention of his father. Fugaku was out of the country in affairs Itachi knew very little about. Even the Uchiha elders refused to tell him news that could be devastating. Anger began to form in Itachi's fingers clamped onto the fork. He stabbed the steak on his plate, but no one noticed his rage.

He was old enough to go with Father. He was not a child anymore. Yet, he was stuck in Konohagakure, attending to mild affairs. As the heir to the clan, he was expected to succeed in his school studies. Fugaku had forbade him to go.

Someday Itachi hoped to be a politician like his father. Politicians were viewed as representatives of their village. They were also the blame for unsuccessful negotiations and invasions. Konoha politicians had a lot on their plate by carrying the great responsibility of maintaining the balance of Konoha's affairs. The Hokage throne was a dream Itachi wished to achieve. No longer would Konoha have to be involved in political wars under his rule. He had seen already too many lives lost during the Great War. People had died like toppling dominoes in bloody violence. After all, Konohagakure harvested strong fighters for the Fire country.

"Ah, the uprising. I fear, too, that we'll soon be engrossed in this obstructive matter. Don't you think so, Izumi?" Mr. Haruno lturned to his wife as she finished her broccoli.

"Satoshi, this discussion should not be approached at dinnertime," warned Izumi. _They are still so young. _

"Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Sakura, staring at him dumbfound. "You're a doctor. You don't even know how to use a gun." She sipped her glass of water. "I don't understand why the adults are scared of Orochimaru-san. I think he's just weird."

Izumi and Satoshi looked up at each other with raised eyebrows.

Itachi sighed at Sakura's childish state of mind. The boiling inclination to whack sense into her brain was more than tempting. He cleared his throat. "Orochimaru-san is more than weird. He was the adopted son of our current Hokage. Orochimaru-san became a murderer. He's done things that should never be forgiven. Your parents' medical skills will be needed when the time comes for their aid in any battle or _war._"

"Let's have dessert, shall we?" asked Izumi, standing up suddenly from her chair. She walked into the kitchen. The atmosphere transformed awkwardly silent again.

Sakura's mood soured at the instance Itachi harshly replied to her question that had been directed towards her father. "I...I didn't mean to...be rude, Itachi."

"Itachi-san," corrected Itachi. He wanted to maintain their formal greetings. He was just an acquaintance. Until he fully understood the meaning behind their relationship that his father and Haruno Satoshi had set up, he did not want to feel further burdened by Sakura. Like all other girls, she was always groveling over him. He had learned over the years to keep his distance and treat them coldly. Opposite to Mother's pleading, Itachi did not care if he made another girl cry because he didn't '_like_' her. Sakura was no different. She was a girl. And all girls were, in his mind's eye, crazy when infatuated with a boy.

Her signals towards him these two years were simply that of infatuation. Itachi would no further lead her to feel a greater feeling. He just wasn't interested in her.

Sakura nodded," I'm sorry. I forgot."

Satoshi cringed at Itachi's coldness. For a fifteen year old boy, he should be emotionally rowdy. Yet, he seemed like a machine; reporting facts and information easily like a robot. His face showed no emotion. He rarely smiled. Satoshi focused his thoughts toward Sakura whom was near tears. _The emotional and unemotional, _he imagined, noting the differences between the two kids at his dining table. He should be mad, yet Satoshi chuckled from amusement. Only when Itachi was upset at Sakura did she try to be polite in return.

"I have chocolate cake!" chimed Izumi, walking in.

---

"How was the dinner?" asked Mikoto, answering the front door to allow her oldest son to enter the house. Unlike the Hyuugas, Mikoto prized herself on providing for her family without the aid of maids and servants. She enjoyed the housewife typical activities that others in her position as a Clan leader's wife would despise. This was her forte after all.

Sakura's birthday dinner was at 6:00 pm, yet Itachi arrived home at 7:30 pm. The hour and a half was uncharacteristically odd for Sakura's birthday celebration. In the past two years Mikoto expected her son to come home at 9:00 pm at the least. Perhaps, something had gone wrong.

"Did something bad happen?" Mikoto tried to sound nonchalant as possible, reaching for Itachi's coat. Grabbing hold of it successfully, she opened the closet next to the front door and slid his coat on the hanger. Closing the closet door, she turned to face Itachi's back heading for the stairs. "Itachi, answer me."

"I was tired, Mother. May I go to my room?"

Mikoto chuckled. "Now, you can't be tired. You stayed for only an hour."

"I am tired." He placed a foot up the stairs. The throbbing pain at his temples felt like a hammer smashing his head. His hand steadied at the rail.

Mikoto's smile faded. "Itachi…"

"I'm fine. I am going to sleep, Mother."

Without further patience, Itachi ran up the stairs quickly. He couldn't understand the pain at his head. But at least Mother's voice no longer bothered him. Relieved, he entered the long hallway that had once plagued him years ago when Sasuke went missing.

"Onee-chan! Stop! You're tickling me!" Hanabi's giggles erupted to Itachi's surprise.

He paused in the hallway.

The continued laughter from the Hyuuga girls shook Itachi. He had rarely heard them loud before. They were acting comfortable – like this was their home to begin with. Shaking his head, Itachi headed ferociously toward their laughter. Ironically, they were in Sasuke's room.

Hanabi attacked with the white teddy bear Hinata had given for her birthday yesterday. Hinata stepped back and giggled. Mikoto had baked a strawberry cake for the occasion while Itachi had remained in his room the whole night. Hanabi had received a yellow sundress from Mikoto. The two sisters finished laughing when the door slammed open.

"_Why?_" Itachi's shout reverberated in the room.

Hinata stared aghast at Itachi's angry expression. "Itachi-san." Onyx eyes burned through her white ones as she fought to retain her composure. He was not ever this early from Sakura's birthday. Had Hinata known, she would have lowered their voices for his comfort. After all these years, she had finally come to understand his discord with her and Hanabi.

They were the ones who came uninvited to their home, sought shelter in their care. Taking up Sasuke's room was a sign of disrespect she had shown Itachi. Hinata felt guilt the moment she had come to hear of the sad story about the youngest and last child of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. For two years she tried to appease Itachi by staying away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. We didn't mean to-"

"Nii-san!" exclaimed five year old Hanabi. She delightedly flocked toward the older Uchiha without any detection of his anger. Her arms wide open for an embrace.

"Hanabi – don't!" cried Hinata running after Hanabi. _He'll get angry! _She reached for Hanabi's arms and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Nee-chan!" stammered Hanabi, angrily trying to pull herself away from Hinata.

"Shhh, don't Hanabi. That's not nice," cooed Hinata softly, running a hand down Hanabi's short hair. Hinata nervously glanced up at Itachi," I p-promise we won't d-disrupt you again."

"What is going on here?" Mikoto rushed to the doorway, staring distressfully at the scene. Her eyes turned towards Itachi," Itachi, why did you yell?"

Itachi shook his head The throbbing intensified. " No, leave me alone." He turned toward Mikoto," Leave me the hell alone! I hate them! Especially _her_!" He pointed to Hinata. "Acting innocent! Like she deserves our sympathy! Tch! This…doesn't have to be! _You _don't have to live here!"

"Itachi! Stop! Why are you acting this way?" Mikoto grabbed his shoulders to secure him in her grasp. Fear on her face. "You don't understand! They have no where to go!" Mikoto was desperate to save her son. Never had she seen him in such ferocity. _Itachi is a good boy. He doesn't get easily angered. _Mikoto shook her head, eyes watery from Itachi's painful look," You don't have to go through this alone. We're here for you!"

Itachi remained still as he wept. This was the first time he had cried in front of Mother since Sasuke's disappearance. His heart felt like it was being ripped out; his pleas useless to those around him. _The pressure…can't handle it. _The throbbing at his temples softened after releasing the unexpected tears.

For years Mikoto had waited for Itachi's emotional eruption. It had been years since she had cried together with him. "You can't hold onto regret forever. It'll only destroy you."

Hinata covered her mouth. Her hands covered Hanabi's ears the whole time he yelled. She had enough experience to know that there were things one as young as Hanabi should never have to see or hear; she didn't want Hanabi exposed to such hurtful words. _They were directed to me.  
_

"I'll m-move. I-I promise, Itachi-san, that I won't stay here once I turn eighteen. I-I'll leave." Hinata wished she could see his eyes for reassurance. The day she disappeared would surely bring him joy.

Hinata removed one hand from Hanabi's ear to extend her pinky finger. Mikoto watched in surprise with her arms wrapped around Itachi's neck. Hinata took his silence as the sign of his acceptance.

_I promise. _

-- (_Three years later_) --

Hinata laid down on the grass. Her right hand clasped over the left side of her chest. Wisps of ebony hair covered her face. A red blush painted her pale cheeks.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing?"

Hinata gasped as two strong hands pulled her up from the grass. Black, beady eyes stared at her curiously.

Kiba smiled at her surprised expression. "I was beginning to think you were dead."

"Kiba-kun." Ignoring his joke, Hinata's blush deepened. Kiba sat beside her with his legs crossed.

"Leave her alone." Shino arrived from the school building to sit next to his two friends. Lunch time had students either inside the classroom or at the school field.

Hinata smiled at Shino. The three had become fast friends in fourth grade when they were paired up for an animal project. Shino insisted that grasshoppers had as much right to be chosen for their topic as the dogs Kiba recommended. Hinata could do nothing, but laugh at their silly behavior until they were put in detention for lack of work. Hinata had never felt so guilty in her life for acting unruly. Fugaku would surely get mad at her; however, he had been relatively calm about the news. From then on, the relationship between the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame grew undeniably strong.

"You didn't answer me. What were you doing?" Kiba sat next to Hinata. "Sleeping?"

Hinata slowly nodded.

"Really?" Kiba raised an eyebrow," Why?"

Hinata blushed.

"She's lying," observed Shino," Girls blush when they like someone."

Kiba stuck out his index finger, pondering," Hinata sucks at lying." Realization donned on him. He turned to Hinata incredulously. "You like someone, Hinata-chan?"

"N-no, you're wrong!" Hinata sat up from the grass and shook her head profusely. "I don't like him at all-!"

"AHA!" Kiba smiled. "I didn't even say his name and you already figured someone in your head!" He tapped Hinata's head," Silly, what's his name?"

"Does he go to this school?" Shino cracked his knuckles. Hinata was a naïve girl; any guy making moves on her was bound to be trouble.

"I-I mean it. It's no one." Hinata's eyes lowered as she heard Sakura's laughter from afar.

"Ooh, you like him _a lot_." Kiba nodded his head," I've never seen you so flustered. We're in intermediate school; no longer kids. Just tell us who he is and we'll make sure he's good for you!"

Hinata shook her head. "I m-mean it. There's no one you should worry about."

"Look, take this tip from a guy. If you like him that much, you should talk to him. Guys won't notice your feelings unless you show them." Kiba patted Hinata's back," So go for it. You have a tendency to be shy."

"Stop pestering her, Kiba." He didn't like the expression on Hinata's face. Her morose expression was not the reaction he wanted to see after Kiba's outburst.

"Do-Does it look like I like him that much?" Hinata clasped the left side of her chest as her cheeks burned a deeper red.

Kiba chuckled," I guess. I've never seen you like this before."

"When did you start to like this guy?" Shino stepped closer to Hinata and bent down on his knees. "We've never noticed until now."

Hinata pursed her lips. "I-I don't know. I-I get sad when he's mad. I-I get scared when he's angry. And I'm h-happy when he's content." She turned to Shino, her blush glowed brighter," I've never f-felt this way before."

Shino smiled softly, patting Hinata's head. "It'll be alright."

Kiba excitedly jumped to his feet," It's official! We're going to help Hinata-chan!"

"What?" Hinata tensed.

"You need a confidence boost," assured Shino.

"Lesson 1: Lose the stuttering!" cried Kiba with a grin.

"W-wait a minute! I-I don't s-stutter!" Hinata pouted upsettingly. Kiba chuckled as he placed Hinata's tan hoodie over her head.

Hinata chased after Kiba as he quickly ran away from her, shouting aloud.

"Hinata-chan is in love! Whooo!"

"K-kiba-kun, s-stop!"

Shino only watched interestingly as his two friends drifted around the grassy field.

"Is that Inuzuka? Geez, he sounds louder than Naruto!" Ino rolled her eyes at the sight of the three outcasts standing in the field. The blonde cutie stood by the benches, where several students ate their from their bento box, along with a large group of girls surrounding their 'leader' Haruno Sakura.

"What does it matter, Ino?" Sakura played with the tresses of pink hair with her index finger, enjoying the outside air. Three girls from their group ate food from her bento box.

"But Sakura-chan, isn't Hyuuga well-acquainted with Itachi-san?"

Sakura laughed," What are you talking about? They are not even related!" Sakura brushed off the ridiculous idea. Standing up from sitting on the bench, she headed for the classroom," Let's go!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan!"

---

"Bye, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata waved to her good friends as they headed toward their designated cars to exit the Konoha Intermediate Academy. She watched them leave before walking in the opposite direction for a monthly visit at the Konoha prison facility to see Hiashi. She held onto her school bag as she made her trek across Konoha.

Eight years have passed since her stay with the Uchiha. Visits to Father were more natural and less uncomfortable. In fact, Hinata felt relief every time she saw the fat on his cheeks, glad he was eating his meals. After Mother's death, the years without him made her realize the great separation that now stood between him and his daughters. He was no longer the strict, composed father she recognized.

"Father, how was your day today?" Hinata asked him on the opposite side of the glass barrier. The officers recognized her and allowed her entrance to the booth she often used to greet Father. Hiashi was dressed in a beige prison suit; solemn white eyes stared at Hinata dazedly.

"Hotaru, I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Father." Hinata smiled slightly. She didn't want to look sad. The facade would lessen his worry over her.

"Hotaru, how old is Hanabi now?"

"Eight, Father. She's doing well, eating well, and studying well. S-she loves to read." There it was again; the crack in her voice when she struggled to control her emotions around Father.

"I see, Hotaru. You must teach her well. Once I leave this place, we will be a family again. I have not forgotten my promise."

Hinata lowered her gaze to nod in reply. _That's twelve more years. And you still call me Mother's name. _"Of course, Father. Are you o-okay though? Eating well?"

He slightly chuckled," Nothing fills me better than the thought of my wife and children. I want to see Hinata and Hanabi. Bring them next time."

"B-but, Father, I-I am Hinata."

Hiashi said no more words. He only stared at Hinata as if he was dreaming.

One would think time should make this easier, but it only became harder to endure. Hinata lowered her eyes in disappointment. After seconds, she glanced up at Hiashi with a sad smile aligned on her pink lips.

"Father, I should go now. Take good care of yourself."

"No, stay. Don't go, Hotaru. You never stay long."

"They won't let me stay long. I-I can't stay." Hinata stood up from the chair. This was always the hardest part: Saying good-bye. Father never took it easily. She could already hear the officers on his side walk towards him.

"No! Stay longer, Hotaru!"

Hinata shook her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"Let me go!" shouted Hiashi angrily as the officers grabbed his arms. His dazed expression changed into anger. "Bastards! I order you to let me go! Hotaru!" Hiashi turned to Hinata in desperation. "Get me out of here!"

"You need to leave, Miss Hyuuga. It'll only make it easier for him to forget." An officer placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder to signal her leave.

Hinata nodded and stepped out of the visiting booth. Father was lonely. She couldn't understand why Uncle Hizashi ordered Father to be solely confined without any human interaction.

"Don't leave!" The same words had echoed in her ears countless times since the visits began.

--

"Your monthly visit is used up, Miss Hyuuga. Until May, you won't be allowed to see your father again."

Hinata nodded to the officer as he left her at the front of the prison facility. Glancing one more time inside the facility, at the employees and visitors, she finally headed down the steps of the facility. This month's visit mirrored previous visits. She couldn't make Father understand that she was not Mother. Perhaps, Father was purposefully putting the illusion of Mother upon her for his personal reassurance; fear was also another possible explanation.

The sidewalk was empty. Not many people cared to enter such a dangerous terrain where Konoha prisoners dwelled. Business was practically non-existent. The acres of land that surrounded Hinata was a vast plain wiped of the former trees that once belonged there. Barbed fences fifteen feet high surrounded the acres of land. Guards patrolled 24/7 in towers built at the corners of these fences. Even Lady Tsunade, the new Hokage, acknowledged the people's reproach to living near this area.

Nevertheless, Hinata walked silently on the cemented sidewalk by the large street leading to the prison facility. Once bothered by the alienation, she was now accustomed to the atmosphere this area provided. Outcast; despised; hated. Everyone in the prison had committed an act that was unforgivable. Their punishment was justified; so was their loneliness.

_Each time I come here, I am reminded of that night. _Hinata's shoulders slouched at the dark thought of Mother's dead expression. Just like Father, she couldn't run. She would be trapped in guilt forever. Her father's earlier yells soon penetrated her mind._ I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help. _

Hinata wiped her eyes. She hurriedly tried to erase the droplets from her face, but more continued to fall from her eyes.

_I should be happy that there are still things to cherish. So why am I crying? _

"Hinata?"

Hinata froze at the spot after hearing the informal greeting, eyes wide from the sound of the familiar voice. She looked up ahead to see a boy standing outside of a familiar silver car engraved with the yin yang symbol. His long tresses of ebony hair tied in a low pony tail. His white eyes transfixed on her figure. He was dressed in traditional Hyuuga robes reminiscent of former clan leaders. Hinata recalled the lesson that a Hyuuga heir's obligation was to wear the traditional garbs for special occasions.

Hinata frightfully took a step back. She didn't expect to see him here of all places. Instantly, she feared his reaction. Even though years have passed, Neji could say words that hurt her like piercing daggers. They were cousins; one could say they could almost be siblings because of their inherited genes from their twin fathers. Even now, Hinata struggled to omit the 'older brother' call she had been so accustomed to calling him when she was younger.

"N-Neji-sama."

It had been eight years since they last saw each other. Hinata noted his taller height and chiseled facial structure. Neji appeared angry with his hard stare. He headed towards Hinata – faster than Hinata had ever seen him do before.

"N-no, please don't come near me." Hinata brought her arms in front of her.

But it was too late. He had already grabbed her hands to move them away from her face. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as Neji pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading! :) Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
